Gakupo's Hair
by SkyTurtle3
Summary: Luka and Gakupo are fighting... But what does Gakupo's hair have to do with this?


Gakupo slowly backed away from the extremely angry Luka waving his hands in defeat.

"L-Luka-dono, I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear," he said as backed into one of the living room couches. A few of his fellow Vocaloids who were sitting on the couch looked up; Miku and her elder brother Mikuo, Kaito and his younger sister Kaiko, Meiko and her younger brother Meito.

On the other couch was where Akaito sat, as well as Neru, who was texting one of her friends from the café she worked at, Rin and her younger twin brother Len, Teto who was cuddling next to her elder brother Ted, Haku, and on the one chair to her left was her younger brother Dell, who was smoking.

"'_Sorry'_? You ruined my high quality tuna!" Luka yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back," Gakupo replied desperately.

"God, I fail to see why you're so popular!" she exclaimed. "I'm freakin' a ninja! Ninjas are more popular then samurais! Not to mention I look better then you, so why am I so unpopular!?" She continued.

Dell stood up, pointing at Luka with the same hand that was holding his cigarette. "Wait, you're saying _you're_ unpopular!? What about me!? It's rare that I sell _one_ album!" Dell yelled.

"Oh, shut up, smoke-head," was Luka's comeback.

Dell flinched a little and looked like he was going to retort but stopped, a little smirk developing on his face. "Hey, Akaito-san, can you come with me for a sec?" he asked. Akaito quietly followed Dell into the kitchen.

Luka stared at Gakupo with her hand covering her mouth, deep in thought.

…

It was starting to feel very uncomfortable in the crowded room.

"…It's your hair," she finally said.

"Eh?" Everyone looked up at her.

"Your hair, because it's long," she elaborated.

Rin and Teto walked next to her, also covering their mouths in thought.

"Yeah, I see were you're going with this." Teto told her. Rin nodded as a replied.

Everyone else was very confused, and silently begging for an explanation. Even Neru looked up from her phone. Dell and Akaito walked back in.

…

"…Umm, Luka-chan, what do you mean?" Miku asked.

Luka blushed. "Oh, um, his hair is long, so that makes him more popular then me."

"But, why would having longer hair make him more popular?" Meito asked.

"Well, because his hair is so long when fans fantasize about him his long hair is draped over both of their hot sweaty bodie-" Luka was cut off by Miku, Mikuo, and Len screaming in horror and Kaiko yelping as Kaito fainted from a nosebleed.

Gakupo had turned to stone from the shock. Neru was taking advantage of the situation by snapping pictures of the new statue with her phone. Haku had tilted her head to the side and was staring at Gakupo with a light blush on her face. Ted looked utterly horrified, not by the image of Gakupo now in his mind but the idea that his younger sister, Teto, had it in her mind-and she was just nodding along with Luka…

Dell was twitching a little. Meiko smiled, mumbling 'Damn,' attempting to take another sip of sake before Meito stole it and took a sip, thinking to himself that he would blame his blush on the alcohol. Akaito stole Gakupo's fan to try to cool Kaito down.

"Damn, I've never seen him turn this red, and I'm usually the one who puts hot sauce in his food!" he said in amazement.

Gakupo stood up and started to walk away. "Please excuse me, I'm going to go cut off my hair."

"No, wait!"

-_Later_-

"What the hell!?" Luka shouted. "There're red peppers in my tuna! … And cigarette ashes! Dell-san, Akaito-san, what did you do!?"

Dell smiled. "Payback for calling me 'smoke-head'."

Akaito looked up from the fridge. "And I'm always up for causing trouble," he said lazily, raising his hand.

"Ah! Akaito-nii! What did you put in my orange juice?" Rin yelled covering her mouth in disgust.

"Hot sauce. I was bored, I had to do something," he answered.

Rin growled at him before stomping away into the backyard. Everyone in the room looked at each other in horror.

"Damn it, Akaito-san! Now look what you've done!" said Luka.

They all went silent as they heard the sound of an engine starting. They all knew what that sound meant: Rin just got her road-roller, and was about to use it.


End file.
